The present invention generally relates to network communications and, more particularly, to a tunneling protocol for providing bi-directional connectivity for tactical communication links through networks that use TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) protocol, such as the Internet.
The Global Information Grid (GIG) is a fundamental building block of information superiority in the network centric operations (NCO) environment. The GIG being developed by the United States military will be a “network of networks” consisting of communications paths, computational nodes, operating systems, and information management applications that enable network-centric computing and communications across the joint battlespace. The connectivity and computing capabilities of the GIG enable the deployed sensors to generate battlespace awareness. Battlespace awareness is a key competitive advantage in warfare, and results when the level of information possessed concerning friendly forces, enemy forces, neutral forces, and the environment in which they are deployed reaches a sufficient level.
To take advantage of the battlespace awareness that the GIG provides, manned and unmanned systems (e.g. AWACS, F-15, C-17, J-UCAS, KC-10, B-52, B-1B, CV-22 and F/A-18) need to be connected to the GIG. These tactical platforms represent the “last mile” or the “edge” in the network infrastructure. Communication to the “edge” for the tactical platforms is typically supported through tactical data links such as Link 16, Tactical Common Data Link (TCDL), and Common Data Link (CDL), which provide complex and “closed” protocol structures, e.g., protocols that are not readily adaptable to intercommunicate with other protocols. Link 16, because of its lower bandwidth, poses an especially challenging problem. What is needed is a scheme for “opening up” the tactical data link protocols to embrace the communication protocol for the GIG and the Internet—using, for example, TCP/IP and technology for optimizing use of available bandwidth. The same technology applicable for tactical data links would also be broadly applicable to existing low bandwidth networks for commercial and private aircraft.
As can be seen, there is a need for providing bi-directional GIG connectivity to manned and unmanned systems. There is also a need for a technology that will allow new and fielded systems with Link 16 terminals to connect to the GIG for providing them with battlespace awareness. Moreover, there is a need for assuring information security by the encryption of Link 16 communications.